csifandomcom-20200225-history
Eva LaRue
John Callahan Joe Cappuccio Kaya McKenna Callahan |yearsactive = 1987–present}} Eva Maria LaRue (born December 27, 1966) is an American actress. She is played for her roles as Dr. Maria Santos on All My Children and Det. Natalia Boa Vista on CSI: Miami. Early Life and Career LaRue was born in Long Beach, California to Marcie and Luis LaRuy. She has three siblings, sisters Nika and Lara and a brother, Luis Jr. She is a Puerto Rican, French, Dutch and Scottish ancestry. She is a member of the Bahá'í FaithCSI Guide Eva La Rue on CSI:Guide LaRue began acting at the age of six and was later a teenage beauty queen. She won Danfranc Productions Miss California Empire 1984 title at the state pageant held in Irvine, CA. From 1993 to 1997 and again from 2002 to 2005, LaRue portrayed Dr. Maria Santos Grey on All My Children.LaRue's entry on Soap Central There, she was half of one of All My Children's supercouples Edmund and Maria. She received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" for All My Children. She also received a nomination in 2004 in the category of "Outstanding Original Song" for composing the song Dance Again with You, which was used as a backdrop to the lovemaking scene after the third marriage of the characters Edmund and Maria June of 2003. LaRue also performed in television movies over the years, appearing as Annette Funicello in a biographical movie of the former Mouseketeer and also in the adaptation of Danielle Steel's Remembrance as Princess Serena. While on All My Children, LaRue developed a notable friendship with Sarah Michelle Gellar, who portrayed the role of Kendall Hart Slater on the soap opera. LaRue also portrayed George Lopez's sister, Linda Lorenzo, on the TV sitcom George Lopez. In the fall 2005, LaRue began the role of Natalia Boa Vista on CSI: Miami. It was revealed in the end of Season 4 that Eva's character, Natalia Boa Vista, was the mole in the lab reporting back to the FBI. Beginning with Season 5, LaRue became a fulltime cast member. LaRue and her daughter recently starred in a music video for the song "Armed" by Bahá'í recording artist, Devon Gundry. Personal Life Previously married to John O'Hurley, she began romancing John Callahan, an All My Children co-star who portrayed her on-screen husband Edmund Grey on All My Children. Together, they co-hosted both the Miss America pageant and Lifetime Television's Television Weddings of a Lifetime before marrying on November 30, 1996 on the Hawaiian island of Lanai. For many years, she went by the name Eva LaRue Callahan. They divorced in 2005. LaRue and Callahan have one daughter, Kaya McKenna Callahan (born December 6, 2001). She was spotted with co-star Jonathan Togo at a Portuguese SuperLiga game between Sporting Portugal and FC Porto, which took place on January 27, 2008 at the Estádio José Alvalade in Lisbon. They were both given a Sporting jersey prior to the game.Actores de CSI Miami em Alvalade Jornal Record She has recently announced her engagement to businessman Joe Cappuccio, owner of a seafood exporting company, whom she met in the Fall of 2008 through a friend. "We hit it off, and we've been inseparable ever since," she stated. And after two failed marriages to actors, she is happy her fiance is not in showbusiness. Cappuccio proposed to her while on vacation in Africa. "I was driven to tears and totally speechless as he placed the four-carat ring on my finger," conveyed LaRue.soapnet.go.com LaRue and Cappuccio were supposed to get married in Mexico in June 2009,CSI: Miami's Eva LaRue Sets a Wedding Date People.com, December 23, 2008 but due to commitment issues on the part of her fiancé, the wedding was called off.'CSI: Miami''s Eva La Rue Calls Off Wedding Retrieved on 2009-02-10 In August 2006, it was revealed that LaRue's sister, Nika, was one of the women photographed by convicted serial killer William Richard Bradford for his collection. She was no. 3 (out of 54 women) on the poster released by the LAPD to find living victims. Bradford would photograph women he met in bars under the guise that he would assist their modeling careers. The incident was used in a CSI: Miami episode soon after the revelation.About Darkroom Episode LaRue is a third cousin to Jane Fonda.Eva's Bio for All My Children She is the godmother of Michael Joseph, the son of Kelly Ripa]] and Mark Consuelos. Gallery Eva LaRue, ROMY 2009.jpg Rex, Eva and Emily (riding a crocodile).jpg|Eva rides a crocodile with CSI: Miami co-star member Rex Linn and Emily Proctor. Emily, Rex and Eva.jpg Eva LaRue (1).jpg Filmography * CSI: Miami (2005–2012) as Natalia Boa Vista * "Armed" by Devon Gundry (2008) as mother. * Lakeview Terrace (2008) as Lieutenant Morgada * All My Children (1993–2007) as Dr. Maria Santos Grey * Cries in the Dark (2006) as Carrie * Modern Girl's Guide to Life (2005) as Talent * George Lopez (two episodes 2005) as Linda Lorenzo #2 * Soul Food (2000–2001 five episodes) as Josefina Alicante * Third Watch (2000–2001, nine episodes) as Brooke * Little Pieces * For Your Love (1999) as Farbia * Grown Ups (1999) as Claire * Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1999 one episode) as Dr. Newman * Diagnosis Murder (1998 one episode) as Kathryn Wately * Head Over Heels (1997) as Carmen * Out Of Nowhere (1997) as Denise Johnson * Remembrance (1996) as Serena Principessa di San Tibaldo Fullerton * A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story (1996) as Annette Funicello * RoboCop 3 (1993) as Debbie Dix * Nurses (1993 one episode) as Cindy * Dark Justice (1992 one episode) * Ghoulies#Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College as Erin Riddle * Dallas (1991 one episode) as DeeDee * They Came from Outer Space (1991 one episode) as Juanita Gillespie * Candid Camera as host * Crash and Burn (1990) as Parice * Married... with Children (1990 one episode) as Carrie * Heart Condition (1990) as Peisha * Freddy's Nightmares (1989 one episodes) as Gina * Perfect Strangers (1989 one episode) as "A" Student * Charles in Charge (1989) as Daphne Prentiss * Dangerous Curves (1988) as Leslie Cruz * The Barbarians (1987) as Cara References External links * Official website * 2007 Eva LaRue Interview on Sidewalks Entertainment Category:Actors Category:CSI: Miami Actors